First Girl
by Yuki Cross
Summary: MorixHaru goes from first episode skips to a couple other scenes and basicly explains the thought process of Mori. 1000 ppls have read this yay!


"She's a girl. I'm lifting up a girl. I'm touching a girl." Mori worried, no emotions showing through his face as the light bulb clicked.

" Thanks Mori-sempai." Haruhi said as Mori gently lifted her down.

She smiled her cute little smile and walked off to get her school notes; Her short hair flowing slightly from the wind. He still couldn't believe that he, Haruhi, was a girl. Once he started thinking about it, it made sense. Her eyes were a beautiful sparkly brown and were huge. Her hair shone like no guy's hair could. Her small frame only fit for a woman. It really did make sense, but a girl screaming interrupted his thoughts.

"RAPE! Haruhi is trying to rape me! Help! He got so violent so fast!" The girl screamed.

Haruhi was on top of her, the table knocked over along with the vase. Mori hurried over, he didn't want Haruhi leaving the host club. She's the only other female that he's ever gotten close enough to touch. He was too late. The twins have dumped water over the two girls ending the commotion.

Haruhi looked exquisite with her wet locks sticking to her hair, her cloths fitting closer to her body. Mori couldn't take his eyes off her as Hunny hanged off his neck. He wanted her.

A few days passed as the entire host club went to a private water park that was just built. Hunny was swimming in the wave pool when Tamaki, being the idiot he was, crashed into a statue changing all the settings of the water park. With that Hunny was lost and Mori was emotionless, feeling responsible. He couldn't catch up and save him; he slipped on a banana peel and failed.

The rest of the host club went out into the massive water park to go find him. As they reached a small hut to shelter from the rain, Haruhi went over to him and tried to cheer him up. " You know I'm sure Hunny-chan will be all right. There's a lot of banana's out there that he could eat."

All he could do was smile and rub her head at her cuteness. He had noticed over the last couple of days that she really was amazing. From the way she ate, how she walked, smile, reacted around people, reacted to him. She really was a commoner, but she was so unlike the girl form his past. She offered something that the others couldn't. A relationship based on one another liking each other's personality, not based on money matters.

The rain had stoped and Mori went out to find Hunny with his natural instinct. Haruhi had started to follow him into the bush but couldn't reach him as she was to busy from getting killed. Seeing this Mori went and picked her up and called her by her name for the first time.

A blush rose from Haruhi's face as she looked up at him. " Yes" he thought " Maybe , just maybe, she likes me too."

Mori was walking carrying Haruhi in his arms when guards, who were searching for a little boy, surrounded them. They had thought Haruhi was this boy and tried to take her away from Mori. But no. They wouldn't get his Haruhi, they won't take her away from him.

When one of the guards grabbed a hold of Haruhi's arm he snapped. He started fighting against them, protecting Haruhi when out of the blue, Hunny came in and defeated them all.

Mori was relieved; Haruhi didn't get hurt. Also he was happy that Hunny was back. Life was good right at that moment. Hunny, Haruhi and himself. He looked over to Haruhi, earlier he had set her down. She was smiling with joy and hugging Hunny. Oh how he wished that he could be in Hunny's place right now. Being able to hold her was a pleasure he quite enjoyed.

Haruhi stepped away from Hunny and began walking towards him. Mori couldn't stop from looking at her hips swaying with each step. He moved his eyes to her face where he stared at her lips. She was licking them gently. Then he moved his eyes to meet hers. He could see his demented reflection in them. By that time she was right up in front of him.

"Mori-senpai." She whispered gently.

"Haruhi." He sighed back.

She slowly started to get closer to his face, her hand were now gently placed on his chest. His heart was racing. He began bending down, putting his arms around her waste. In the corner of his eye he could see Hunny playing hostage with one of the guards. At least for now nobody would know.

Haruhi closed her eyes, as Mori raised his left hand and cupped her face. He leaned in, being hesitant at first but realized this was what he wanted. He closed his eyes and placed his lips upon hers. Pure Bliss. Her lips were warm and welcoming as he depend the kiss. Haruhi moaned slightly and kissed back, her hands now around his neck.

Soon they broke apart and looked at each other, something sparkling in their eyes. Mori leaned in again to place another kiss on her sweat lips when Hunny called for him.

"Mori-chan!" Hunny cried. "I have a booboo…"

Mori gave a squeeze to Haruhi and let go. Walking away to go help Hunny. He was amazed. This was something he wouldn't forget, someone who he probably would never forget. The first girl in his life who he shared his first kiss, and that kiss meant the world.

* * *

Sorry to the folks who were reading my first story! I was bored whenI was writing it and just forgot about it totally so I havn't written any new chapters! I hope you guys enjoy this short scene, i just absolutly adore MorixHaru pairing! Please review!  
Caite 3 


End file.
